No Room for Guilt by She'sGotHighHopes
by cheaterscontest
Summary: Bella felt guilty enough at her inappropriate thoughts about her best friend's father. But it's not like anything would come of them. Right? CheatersContest Entry.


**Title of Story: No Room for Guilt**

 **Rating:MA**

 **Pairing: Bella/Carlisle**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Word Count: 5521**

 **Story Summary: Bella felt guilty enough at her inappropriate thoughts about her best friend's father. But it's not like anything would come of them. Right?**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*O*o*O*

Bella kept the smile plastered to her face as Alice chattered endlessly beside her. They had been best friends for years, ever since the first day of kindergarten, and she was used to the tiny pixie's bubbly personality and mile a minute chatter. And really, she was happy for her friend. Jasper Whitlock was a great guy. Smart, funny, handsome in a 'just got finished surfing' kind of way with the manners of a true Southern gentleman. He would be going to UDub with them in the fall, majoring in History with a focus on 'The Military History of the United States from Colonial Times to Present'.

Alice thought his choice was dreamy and perfect for him. Bella just nodded in agreement and prodded her angel hair pasta with her fork.

She found it a bit annoying that Alice, who before Jasper arrived at Forks High School, didn't know the difference between the Gettysburg Address and Martin Luther King's "I Have a Dream". But ever since she "accidentally" crashed into the Texas transplant in the school hallway, her incessant chatter had gone from fashion and the Kardashians to Civil War battles and the Confederacy.

Bella tuned her friend out, taking a bite of the delicious dinner that Esme prepared and glanced at the other dinner guests. Esme Cullen, a perfect picture of what a mother and wife should be with her caramel colored Donna Reed hair, emerald green eyes and rosy complexion, sat at one end of the table casually sipping from her wine glass and smiling indulgently at her daughter. Esme, doting homemaker turned part time interior designer, was the mother that Bella always wished she had. Her own mother, Renee, was flighty and forgetful, and Bella had more or less been the parent in that relationship. But with Esme, Bella could stand at the kitchen counter and bake cookies or have a shoulder to cry on about boy issues and Esme would laugh with her or cry with her and give the advice that she had desperately needed.

Sitting at the other end of the table was Carlisle Cullen, tall and strikingly beautiful with blond hair and sky blue eyes. The hero of Forks General, he was the most beloved doctor that Forks had ever had. Bella had spent almost as much time with him as she had with Esme, considering the many times she sat in the ER having him set a broken bone or stitch a cut after one of her clumsy mishaps. From what she could tell, he was also perfect father material. He loved his daughter, gave her the attention that she craved and she never wanted for anything. He was a striking picture beside Esme and her stunning 1950's model looks, and whenever the family went out, people would stop and stare, commenting on 'the beautiful, perfect Cullen family'.

But what those Cullen groupies didn't know was that life in the Cullen house wasn't the second coming of Camelot.

Esme was a wonderful mother and Alice was the most important part of her life. Being a wife, however, was more of an image to her. Look beautiful, keep the house immaculate, and dote on her strong, successful husband; that was the definition of a perfect wife. She really took that 1950's sentiment to heart, not only with her looks, but with the way she lived. Husband and wife had separate rooms, separate lives while still living in the same house.

Bella couldn't understand that mentality, especially with a husband like Carlisle Cullen. The man was everything any red blooded woman could ever want, and Bella was a little ashamed about the fantasies that she came up with about her best friend's father. His velvety smooth voice and his intoxicating scent could send Bella's imagination so far into the gutter that she thought she would never be able to get out at times.

Seeing him at work also sent her heartbeat up. Besides the numerous trips to the ER, she also volunteered as a candy striper for the past year. Carlisle always greeted her at the hospital, a lot of times convincing her to take her breaks with him to chat over a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. He was always interested in her life, asking her about school, about her plans for college, about any boys that caught her eye.

A few months back, when she told him that she was going to UDub to study Pharmaceutical Engineering, the look on his face took her breath away. There was pride and amazement in his eyes, along with something that Bella could not put her finger on.

"There's something so incredibly special about you, Bella," he had told her. "I have no doubt that the things you do will make medical history and I can't wait to see that happen."

His words had left her in quite a state. Pride and excitement mixing with desire and want had her almost vibrating in her seat. Her face had flushed with her signature blush and Carlisle's answering grin to her state only heated her more.

"And Jasper says that after graduation, we should go on a road trip to the different battle grounds," Alice's voice broke into Bella's thoughts and she blinked, blushing when she caught Carlisle's barely there grin. She groaned silently in embarrassment, realizing then that she had disappeared into her thoughts while staring at Carlisle and he had caught her. She quickly looked away, turning back to her plate.

"Uh, that sounds like fun," Bella murmured, reaching for her water glass.

"I know, right?" Alice clapped in excitement, bouncing a little in her seat. "It's going to be great!"

Alice's non-stop commentary continued on through the rest of dinner and while Bella helped Esme with the dishes and then up to Alice's room, where she finally stopped when she held up a new purple dress for Bella's opinion.

"I like the color, it looks good with your hair," Bella said, sitting lotus style on Alice's huge pink canopy bed. Alice grinned and turned towards the mirror, holding the dress up against her.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going out to see Jasper tonight? I'll only be gone for a couple hours, promise!"

Bella knew that 'a couple hours' would turn into 'I'll be back just before sunrise', but she shrugged. "I'm fine with it, Alice. I'd much rather stay here tonight anyway. Charlie is working overnight and I hate staying in the house alone."

"You should see if Jacob wants to do something," Alice suggested, changing into her date wear, tossing her dirty clothes onto the pink velvet chaise lounge by the balcony doors. "It would be better than sitting with a book by yourself all night."

Bella wrinkled her nose. Jacob Black was a classmate and a sort of friend. His father and Bella's father were best friends, so they saw each other outside of school every now and then. Jacob was okay, but he was the Forks Quarterback, ridiculously tall and handsome, insanely popular and a manwhore of epic proportions. He had recently been showing Bella a little more interest than usual, probably because she was the only girl in the school besides Alice that hadn't been up close and personal with his dick.

"I'm not calling Jacob. I have no interest in losing my virginity while he bends me over his motorcycle."

Alice sighed, strapping on a pair of black Jimmy Choos that cost more than Bella's truck. "I don't know what is stopping you from chucking that V card out the window. It's not like you don't have guys drooling over you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Who, Jacob and Mike Newton? You might have been eager to throw your virginity away the day after meeting Jasper, but I'm not going to sleep with some loser just to say I had sex. I'm perfectly content waiting until I find someone I actually want to sleep with."

Alice chuckled. "The frat boys at UDub will eat you alive when they catch onto your virgin scent."

Bella shuddered at the thought. She was going to college for an education, to better herself and forge a path for her future, not to get drunk with horny frat boys who would fuck anything with a hole.

She remained quiet while Alice finished getting ready and then waved goodbye as her friend excitedly skipped out the door when she heard Jasper's knock.

"Finally, some quiet," she muttered, getting up to grab her book out of her overnight bag. She left the pink monstrosity of Alice's room to find her happy place- currently the sunroom located just off the back of the Cullen's dining room.

Esme's design touches made the sunroom Bella's favorite place in the house. Dark hardwood floors, creamy pale blue walls and a sofa that was as soft as a cloud. Huge floor to ceiling windows looked out onto the gardens and pool area and beyond that, the vastness of the forest.

Bella settled herself on the sofa and opened her book. Before she knew it, she was a quarter of the way through the book and the sun had set, leaving her with only the light from the lamp beside the sofa.

"You'll ruin your eyesight reading in the dark like that."

Bella jumped in shock, dropping her book on her lap. She looked up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway, a small grin on his handsome face.

"Jesus, you scared me," she gasped, her hand pressed over her pounding heart. Carlisle just chuckled, walking slowly into the room to sit down on the other end of the sofa. Bella's heart fluttered as he lifted her feet, settling down before setting them on his lap.

"You were so into your book, I didn't even think you would hear my voice," Carlisle murmured, giving her foot a gentle squeeze. "What's got your attention so much, Pretty Girl?"

Bella swallowed, holding up the book in question. Carlisle smiled in appreciation.

"Ahh, I can understand getting lost in the teachings of Atticus Finch. A true classic. Is this your first time reading it?"

Bella shook her head. "This makes my fifteenth reread. 'To Kill a Mockingbird' is my favorite book."

Carlisle leaned his head back against the sofa, his eyes never leaving hers. "I wish Alice had taken more of a liking to literature. The only thing I've seen her read since age nine was Seventeen and Cosmopolitan magazines."

Bella chuckled. "She reads books when there is the threat of a quiz afterwards. Even then, I think she has the biggest Cliff's Notes library of anyone I've ever met." She groaned suddenly in appreciation as Carlisle's light squeeze on her foot became a full on foot massage.

She forced herself not to look too much into Carlisle's behavior. Not to think about how it would look if Esme or Alice walked into the room. Not to think about how strange it might seem for her best friend's father to be rubbing her feet. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his hands gently squeezing, forcing any tension away, and leaving her a mass of relaxed girl on the couch.

"What other books do you like?" His voice was warm honey and she sighed in pleasure.

"Too many to name. I like Pride and Prejudice. I still love the Little House books and Anne of Green Gables. The Scarlet Letter, The Great Gatsby, Lolita…" She felt her cheeks grow hot at that last admission.

"Quite the selection there," his voice had roughened slightly and Bella opened her eyes to see him staring at her, his sky blue eyes darker in the dim lamplight. She swallowed hard as his hands continued their ministrations, working up slightly to her ankles.

"What about you?" she whispered, a strange mix of desire and nervousness washing over her. "What are your favorite books?"

"Well when I'm not pouring over medical texts," he grinned at her and she giggled. "I'm kind of partial to Catcher in the Rye. Moby Dick, Great Expectations, Nineteen Eighty Four." His hands moved up a little more, massaging her calves. Bella had never been so glad to have worn shorts before in her life. Or that she had shaved her legs that morning in the shower.

"What about movies?" She blurted out, hoping to keep him talking so he wouldn't leave. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she was desperate to keep him there with her and his hands on her skin and his voice washing over her.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Well I thought 'To Kill a Mockingbird' was a great movie. Gregory Peck is one of my favorite actors."

"I loved him in 'Roman Holiday'," Bella sighed, picturing one of her favorite movies in her head. "He was so great on that screen with Audrey Hepburn. They were beautiful together."

Carlisle made a noise of agreement, staring at her intently as his hands continued to move over her calves. "You remind me a little bit of Audrey Hepburn."

"Me? Really?"

He smiled softly. "Absolutely. She was classically beautiful, strong and fragile at the same time. She was smart and had a loving heart. She did a lot of great work helping others." He paused, his eyes moving down to see where his hands worked before looking back up at her. "You have the beautiful dark hair and the big brown doe eyes a man could get lost in."

Bella's heart took off then, pounding so hard that she thought Carlisle must be able to see it. His hands moved further up, his fingertips brushing the inside of her thighs and a breathy moan escaped her lips. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to keep the sound in, and Carlisle groaned at the sight.

"You know, I have a copy of 'Roman Holiday'. Would you care to watch it with me?"

While she could barely believe what was happening, Bella was smart enough to know that he wasn't just asking her to watch a movie with him. The repercussions of saying 'yes' hit her with a vengeance. She was eighteen years old, a senior in high school and he was married to a woman who Bella loved like a mother. His daughter was her best friend. He had bandaged her scrapes since she was in pigtails. He was friends with her father; they had gone fishing together many times.

All of that flew out of her brain when his hands very deliberately flattened out and moved slowly up the inside of her thighs, over the tops to the outside and then to her waist. With a not so gentle tug, Bella found herself in his lap, straddling him. Her hands automatically went to his shoulders, gripping tightly as they stared at each other. She was damn near panting at the sight of his eyes, now almost black with lust.

"What do you say, Bella? Care to join me for a movie marathon upstairs?"

Words were beyond her, she could only nod, and when his hips jerked up slightly, thrusting against her damp core in response, she could only manage a breathless whimper.

Carlisle stood up then, bringing her with him, and with her hand in his, led her up the stairs to his bedroom. Across the hall and two doors down was Esme's room, the door closed and very likely locked. Bella knew from experience that she would not come out again until the following morning.

Bella had never been in Carlisle's bedroom before. She looked around as he closed and locked the door. They were in a small sitting area and through the large archway, she could see a massive bed with carved wooden posts. She wordlessly let him lead her through the archway and she stared at the stone fireplace and the huge TV mounted above it while he left her alone momentarily. Bella was glued to her spot as she watched him light a fire and start a movie on the TV. The familiar beginnings of 'Roman Holiday' came on the screen, but Bella was too mesmerized by the sight of Carlisle walking back towards her slowly. His eyes were dark, his breathing harsh as he stopped directly in front of her. When she felt the back of his hand gently brush across her cheek, she released another breathless whimper.

"Fuck, Bella," he grated out, watching her eyes as his hand moved to the back of her head. "I've wanted you long before it was legal to want you."

His hand gripped tightly in her hair, tugging her head back sharply. A cry of surprise escaped her and was cut off by his mouth as it roughly covered her own.

Bella had been kissed a few times before and thought that one of those kisses wasn't too terrible, but Carlisle's kiss had her on the brink of orgasm. His tongue slipped into her mouth, stroking hers sensually, and all thoughts of right and wrong melted away. She gripped him desperately, her fingers clutching the soft material of his button down shirt as his lips moved to her ear, nipping at the lobe before moving down slowly to her collarbone.

"God you taste so fucking good," he muttered, the hand in her hair moving to her front. His hands met at the collar of her tee shirt and Bella cried out in shock as he ripped the offending material down the front, tearing it off of her and tossing it across the room. "You don't know how long I've wanted to taste you."

"Oh God," she whimpered, letting the sensations take over. He picked her up like she weighed nothing, throwing her on the bed and following her down, pinning her to the mattress. His mouth savagely covered hers again, his hands moving up her bare arms, pushing them up only to pin her hands above her head.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, unable to control the gasps and moans as he teasingly thrust against her core. He lifted his head, watching her intently as each thrust brought her closer to the edge.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he murmured, watching the bright pink flush move from her face down her neck to her bra clad breasts. "Do you remember that Fourth of July party we had when you were sixteen? The little blue two piece you were wearing?"

Bella nodded, trying to understand his words while he was thrusting against her. She remembered that day very clearly, and how confused she had been at Carlisle's behavior, at how he seemed to be avoiding her at all costs. "You avoided me. I…I thought… I had angered you somehow."

"Oh you did, Pretty Girl," he groaned, biting down on her ear lobe at one particularly hard thrust, pulling a tiny scream from her. "You walked out of the house in that two piece and I couldn't think. All I wanted to do was drag you to the pool house and fuck you into oblivion. In front of my wife, in front of my daughter, in front of your father. Here I was, a father, husband and pillar of the community, lusting after his teenaged daughter's best friend. The daughter of the _fucking Police Chief_ , for God's sake. You're damn right I was angry."

Carlisle released her hands, moving up to his knees to stare down at her. His hands moved from her throat and down to her breasts, gently stroking the lacy material covering the perky little round globes that he craved. Instead of unhooking her bra, he just pushed it up her arms and over her head, wrapping the material around her wrists to keep them together. "Don't move your arms."

She nodded wordlessly, watching with glazed eyes as he ran his hands slowly down her body, covering her breasts almost reverently. He pinched her nipples, sending an electric shock down her spine, straight to her pussy and she unconsciously clenched her muscles, writhing beneath him.

"Fuck, Carlisle," she gasped as he followed his hands with his mouth. The clenching only grew in intensity as his mouth and tongue played over her breasts, teeth scraping over her nipples before his tongue returned to soothe.

Bella had never felt anything so overwhelming as his lips and tongue moved from her breasts down to her belly button. His fingers moved to the little button on her shorts, unsnapping it and pulling the material down, taking her panties with it. She watched through hazy eyes as he stood up, quickly undressing and she moaned, clenching her thighs tightly together at the sight of his cock, standing thick and long and proud.

"Do you want this, Pretty Girl?" He asked, stroking his hand from base to head and Bella nodded like a bobble head doll. She was equal parts excited and terrified at the thought of something that size pushing into her. He could damn well split her in half.

Carlisle leaned down over her, pressing his lips back to hers. He kissed from her mouth up to her ear and breathed warm air against her skin. "I know you're a virgin, Bella. I can't stop it from hurting the first time, but I guarantee you, you will feel more pleasure that you ever imagined when I'm through with you."

"Jesus Christ," she gasped, feeling a gush of fluid down below at his words. "Just fuck me, Carlisle. Please!"

He chuckled darkly, standing back up. His hands gripped her thighs tightly and with a violent jerk, he pulled her to the foot of the bed and spread her thighs wide. Kneeling down, his mouth covered her pussy and she couldn't stop the shriek of pleasure from escaping. She tried to cover her mouth, to cover up the sounds of her cries, but Carlisle wasn't having it.

"Scream for me, Bella," he ordered, biting down on her clit. "The room is soundproof. I want to hear what I do to you."

His mouth returned to her core and Bella couldn't even attempt to contain the screams and cries and sighs that he ripped out of her. His teeth bit and scraped against her wet flesh, his tongue soothing her lips before thrusting into her tight little pussy. He growled against her fiercely, addicted to the flavor of her arousal as he swept his tongue over her.

It was absolute nirvana. The force of her orgasm when he thrust his tongue into her had her body bowing backwards, her hips lifting off the mattress and he gripped her ass tightly, thrusting her back and forth on his tongue and mouth.

"Fuck me Carlisle," she begged, gripping the pillows above her bound hands with desperation. "God, please fuck me."

Carlisle growled at her words, tossing her back further on the mattress before covering her with his body. His eyes held hers as he lined his cock up at her entrance, thrusting into her all the way without any warning.

The pain was more than she imagined; a sharp, tearing sensation that burned like a motherfucker. She cried out in agony, tears filling her eyes at the shock, and Carlisle remained still, running his hand gently over her face. His lips touched hers with reverence as she squirmed beneath him.

"The pain won't last, Pretty Girl," he murmured, kissing her tears away. "Fuck, you're so tight. So soft and sweet. I'll never get enough of you."

Bella shuddered beneath him, his body warm and heavy over hers. Thick and full inside of her. She was relieved when the pain started to disappear and when he pulled out slightly, only to push back in to the hilt, she only felt indescribable pleasure.

"Oh my God," she gasped, her head tilting back, revealing her throat to his lips. She could feel her pussy clenching around him, the electric shocks shooting from her spine to where they were joined. Carlisle hissed, pulling out completely before thrusting back in again. His hands moved up to her wrists, removing her bra bindings and her arms immediately went around his shoulders.

"Hold on tight," he gritted out, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

He started thrusting harder, the force of it pushing her further into the mattress, the only sounds were the slapping of skin, the cries and gasps of pleasure, and the movie playing in the background. Bella held on for dear life, losing herself in the smell and feel of the man she had lusted after since boys lost their 'cootie'factor. Every thrust had his cock running along her G-spot and his groin rubbing against her clit and it wasn't long before another orgasm tore through her.

"Goddamn," he gasped, fucking her even harder. He reached down, throwing her legs up over his shoulders before grasping the headboard for leverage. "You feel better than I even imagined, Bella. Your tight little pussy gripping my cock, those beautiful breasts bouncing each time I thrust into you. _Fuck_ , I could lose myself in you for the rest of my life."

"God, Carlisle," she gasped, stunned to feel another orgasm building up. His thrusts were relentless, punishing, and she knew she would be bruised down there in the morning. Bella didn't care, though. She was lost in the euphoria, drowning in the pulsing sensations his body was giving her in spades.

She was about to explode in another mind-blowing climax when he suddenly pulled out of her. "Carlisle, what-," before she could finish the sentence, she found herself facing away from him on all fours and he was back inside of her, gripping her hips with bruising force. Bella screamed, reaching out to grip the headboard to keep from hitting her head on it. He was deeper than ever in her now, felt even bigger than possible. His large hand ran from her ass up her spine to her upper back. With his fingers splayed, he pushed her down so her face was pressed into the pillow below her.

"I'm going to come inside of you, Bella," he gasped, thrusting so hard and fast that the huge, heavy bed banged against the wall in rhythmic pulses. "And after I come inside this sweet little pussy, I'm going to tie you to this bed and fuck you again. And then at work tomorrow, I'm going to lock us in my office and feast on that sweet little pussy while you're spread out naked and trembling on my desk."

His words combined with his brutal thrusts sent Bella over the edge, gripping the comforter with her hands while the pillow under her face muffled her screams of pleasure. Fire exploded through her body, stealing her breath and she could barely hear Carlisle's hiss of pleasure as he came inside of her.

She moaned when he rolled to the side, collapsing beside her in a sweaty, breathless heap, immediately missing the fullness that he had given her. Bella turned her head slightly, looking at him through the damp messy strands of her hair. He was staring at her, a look of wonder and adoration in his eyes.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," he murmured, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "I will never get enough of you, Pretty Girl."

Bella swallowed hard, nuzzling into his hand. "You really want to continue this? What about everybody else? What if we get caught?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "All Esme sees is what Alice is doing and how her pot roast is turning out. And Alice is stuck so far up Jasper's ass that she doesn't know which way is up. We'll make this work, sweetheart. Trust me."

Bella bit her lip and Carlisle groaned at the sight. Before she knew it, she was flat on her back and Carlisle was on top of her again, balls deep inside her wet heat, harder than before. They both groaned, a tangle of arms and legs on the disheveled bed, and forgot about everybody else but each other.

*.*.*

Bella lifted her backpack higher up on her shoulder as she climbed out of the cab. Looking up at the beautiful chrome and glass building, she couldn't help but smile.

She was having the time of her life in Seattle. She had always enjoyed school and college was no different. She loved the freedom she had, no parents to tell her when to be home, no having to raise her hand for a hall pass to use the restroom. It was bliss.

Living in the dorms was a bitch, but she couldn't get out of that situation since all freshman were required to live on campus. Alice was her roommate, and as much as she loved her friend, the chatter and constant visits by Jasper made studying difficult. Back in high school, she had breezed through her studies, but college was a bit more challenging, requiring more focus than before. Bella found herself only in her dorm to sleep now, instead spending her time outside of class in a library or a coffee shop where she could pay attention to what she was reading.

She made her way into the building, nodding at the doorman as she breezed by, getting onto the elevator and choosing the top floor. She leaned against the wall, counting the floors as she moved up.

Bella grinned as the doors opened and she stepped out into the hallway, reaching into the front pocket of her bag for her key. She made her way to the last door on the left, inserting the key into the lock.

She never got the chance to turn the key, though. The door flew open and she was dragged into the condo and shoved up against the now closed door before she could blink. She moaned as a hot, needy mouth covered hers while hands worked in quiet desperation to remove her backpack and jacket.

He didn't even bother with removing her flirty little sundress and panties. Strong arms lifted her off her feet and a hand shoved her panties aside seconds before a hard, throbbing cock invaded her in the most delicious way. Her head fell back against the door in ecstasy as Carlisle set a fast, furious pace. She clung to him tightly, bouncing up and down against the door helplessly, until her pussy clenched tightly around him and an explosion of sensation tore through her. Her scream combined with Carlisle's lusty growl filled the air as he came inside of her, biting her earlobe as he finished with a few gentle thrusts.

Breathless, he pulled back to look at her, not letting her down and remaining inside of her. His beautiful smile made her smile in return and he leaned forward to kiss her with passion and adoration.

"What do you think of the new place, Pretty Girl?" He asked, placing sweet, gentle kisses all over her face.

"Well I love the entryway," she teased, squeezing her muscles and causing him to groan and harden inside of her again.

Their affair had continued through the rest of Bella's senior year and the following summer. Carlisle had been right; Alice never noticed anything different as consumed with Jasper as she was, and Esme was none the wiser. When it was time for Bella to head to Seattle for college and unbeknownst to his wife and daughter, Carlisle had purchased a condo a few miles from campus. He had sent the key to her in a box of medical texts, claiming that if she was going into Pharmaceutical Engineering, she would need to read up.

Carlisle still lived and worked in Forks, but he had started doing some consultations at UW Medical Center, which required his presence in Seattle for a few days every couple of weeks. And since Esme had turned her Interior Design firm into a full time business since Alice left the nest, she never came up with him.

Bella knew she should feel guilty, but she couldn't bring herself to worry about it. Being with Carlisle made her happier than she had ever been. Besides the outstanding sex, they could sit for hours and talk about his work and her classes and it never grew old. She loved picking his brain and he was always in awe of her knowledge. Despite the 22 year age gap, they behaved as equals and Bella was going to enjoy every second of it.

Like now. As she teasingly squeezed her pussy around his hard cock, Carlisle growled again and carried her away from the door to the kitchen, laying her on the kitchen table without pulling out of her.

"So that was the entryway," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips over hers. Bella giggled. "And this is the kitchen." Her giggle turned into a scream as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her, pushing the table back a few feet with the force of his movement.

Oh yeah, there was no room for guilt in Bella's heart. Not when it was this full of Carlisle.

*O*o*O*

 **Things to Remember:**

 **\- All stories are ANONYMOUS and any reference to who the author is will result in the story being disqualified from the contest.**

 **\- Feel free to pimp the contest!**

 **\- Follow the contest on Twitter or join the Facebook group!**

 **\- Public Voting begins February 23, 2016.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review so the author will know what you thought of their story!**


End file.
